1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to external adjustable telescopic scope devices. For various reasons it is necessary to make adjustments when firing a rifle. The present invention relates to adjustments made to telescopic scopes for firearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telescopic scope devices are commonly used on firearms. Typically the scope devices have external adjustment only on the windage axis (left-right variation). When firing a firearm, minute adjustments can substantially impact the ability to target or sight a target since the target is often a substantial distance away and any small variations are magnified greatly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,915 discloses using two bases for use in adjustment of a telescopic sight. Theses bases have spaced detents holes which provide for three positions of vertical adjustment. The front based holes are horizontally aligned and parallel with the bore. The rear based holes are angularly positioned relative to the bore. This angularity provides the elevation adjustment. The adjustment for elevation is made as follows: First the screws that secure the scope through the rings must be loosened sufficiently to allow for the sliding of the scope within the rings. The loosening of one clamp front or rear may be necessary. Secondly four ring to base screws must be loosened sufficiently to disengage screws from the detent holes. Thirdly the adjustment choices are rear (upper), center (center) or front (lower). The scope must be aligned with front based holes and rear based detents screws. The screws must be tightened securely.
It is an object of the current invention to simplify the ease of making both left to right and elevational adjustments. It is a further object of the present invention to minimize any error that can be incurred in adjusting the scope device.